Happily Ever Never
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: Two years of being with boyfriend Alexander were great, until something happens. While Raven tries to get  her life back. Trevor helps her. Is it real? Or is it fake?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone! So this is my first ever story for fanfiction. I really hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Sadley I don't own this book. Props go to Ellen Schreiber. Though maybe one day...**  
>Chapter 1<p>

Ah! It's been two years since I've been with the love of my life, Alexander. The last two years have been wonderful. If only he would change me. He wants me to have a normal, perfect life. Though, I don't think I'm having a normal life- I'm dating a vampire for crying out loud! And perfect? Who wants perfect? Oh yeah, those dumb cheerleaders.

'Raven! _Alexander's_ here!' Ner-Billy called.

'Coming!' Wonder what he has in mind tonight?

Once I saw him, my heart stopped. He just looked so handsome. I still can't believe he's all mine. Once he looked at me, his eyes softened. If my face could break from smiling so much, it would.

I went up to him and kissed him. He hesitated, like he didn't want to kiss me. I gave up and leaned back.

I looked up at him, 'Hey.'

'Hi,' Alexander responded. He took my hand and lead me to the car.

'So, where are we going tonight?' I was anxious, I wanted to know where we were spending our anniversary.

He didn't say. He didn't say one word to me in the car. What's going on? _Don't get paranoid. Maybe he's trying to surprise me. _

I was surprised to find out where we were spending our night. The graveyard.

We didn't go inside the graveyard, just outside on the benches. He sat down and sighed. _This is bad._

'Alexander, what's wrong? You barely said anything to me!' I was scared and worried.

He looked down at me. His eyes sad.

'Raven, I don't think we should be together anymore.'

**So? What do you think? Well review and tell me what you think. I need to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here's the second chapter to this book. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Kisses is not mine. It's Ellen Shreiber's**

Chapter 2

'What?' Did I hear him correctly? Did he really say he wants to break up with me? On our anniversary?

Alexander looked at me. 'Yes.'

'But why? Did I do anything wrong?' I demanded. I was mad.

'The reason?' I looked at him. 'Okay, the reason is because you have been spending a lot of time with me. Your forgetting your other friends that have been with you before I came along. I'm not good for you. I'm laving you so you can have a normal life.'

I couldn't believe him! Breaking up with me for spending more time with him rather with my friends. It was a sacrifice I had to make. It's called love.

'That's why? How's that a reason? You don't want to be with me?'

Alexander looked hurt. Too bad. He hurt me first. Wait, that was mean, but true.

'I just think we should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry.'

'Fine! Be like that! And to think that I gave you some of my blood!' And with that, I got up and walked home. Ignoring his calls for me to stop.

Once I got home, I stormed straight to my room- ignoring my family staring at me on the way- went to my bed, and cried my heart out.

**WOW! Okay, that was a bit hard to write. The next chapter is going to be Alexander's POV. I think we need to know why he broke up with Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: THIRD CHAPTER! I'm so happy that I'm sticking to this. Usually when I start a book, I usually don't finish it.**

**Disclaimer: Props go to Ellen Schreiber. Not me.**

Chapter 3 (Alexander's POV)

I can't believe I broke up with the most amazing girl in the world. Let alone the most beautiful one too. Worst of all, I broke Raven's heart. If only my parents didn't want me back in Romania, none of this would of happened.

I'm saying that my parents wanted me back, I wanted to also, though I didn't want to bring Raven with me.

I'm not ashamed of her. I wanted to protect her, keep her safe from Jagger and Luna. They were leaving us alone. I didn't want for it all to start again.

I knew that if I said I was going back to Romania, Raven would do anything it took for her to come with me.

So I made up that lie. I did it so she would listen to me. Though, I didn't like it. What hurts most of all, is her face when I told her. It broke my heart.

What really hurt was when she said she even gave me some of her blood.

That's when it hit me.

She loved me.

I loved her too. Though there wasn't anything I could do now.

**AW! Well click the Review button. I need to know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Well How am I doing? I made it to the fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Kisses. All props go to Ellen Schreiber  
><strong>  
>Chapter 4<p>

'Raven, get out of bed this instant!' My mom demanded. 'You've been in your bed for a week. It's time you go back to school.' Well I guess she's not going to be sympathetic towards me anymore.

'Just a minuet!' I called back. Now I realize why I haven't been out of my bed for a week. I saw a painting that Alexander had given to me. Just seeing that made me burst out crying. _Get a hold of yourself. Don't be the girl that cries over getting dumped._

Once I was ready, my mom drove me to school. I don't think she trusts for going alone.

On the way, all I could think of was Alexander. I missed him. I missed the way he smiled at me when we were together at night.

I missed the way his eyes brightened when he laughed. The way it felt when he held me. Those endless days in his coffin with him.

Too think, this all started when I snuck into his house to get some info on them. The way he looked at me when he first saw me. Then the next day inviting me over to his house for dinner. The first time we kissed.

All of those things I missed.

Oh how I loved him.

**That chapter is so sad. Made me tear up. Make me feel better my reviewing. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: One day, but not now. Props go to Ellen Shrieber.**

Chapter 5

The next two classes passed slowly. I was wondering if I should play sick and go home. _Get a grip_. I couldn't. Walking to my locker, I heard a familiar, yet disturbing voice.

"Hey Monster Girl. Why so sad? Run out of black lipstick?" Trevor. My arch enemy. Did he really need to annoy me right now?

"Trevor. Leave me alone."

Could my day get any better?

"Aw. Don't be like that. Why do you always think I don't care about you?"

Sometimes Trevor makes me sick. Like right now.

"I don't feel like fighting right now. So good-bye." And with that, I walked away. _Why am I turning soft? _I need Alexander back so bad!

The rest of the day droned out slowly. I never paid any attention in class. I was lost. When Alexander left, he took half of me.

Finally, the bell rang at the end of the day. I went to my locker, and was shocked to find a note taped on there. I opened it.

Monster Girl.

Why so blue? I thought you loved black. Not blue. So anyway. I can not believe I'm saying this. But I'm here for you. So when you want to talk, come find me. I'll understand if you don't.

-Trevor.

Oh. My. Gosh.

**Okay. So that was I think the toughest chapter to write. I just wanted to say sorry if the chapters seem short. I'm going to work on making them longer. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm back! Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been getting sick a lot. Well anyway I'm back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing…yet.**

**Chapter 6**

I can't believe it. Trevor. Being nice. Wait! He's not being nice. He probably knows Alexander broke up with me. He just wants to bug me. Thought, he does know how I'm feeling. He has dated tons of girls. And Luna, who broke his heart.

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I need his help.

The next day I'm at school waiting for Trevor. I've been waiting by his locker for ten minuets now, and still no sign of him. Oh please let him help me. I need to get over Alexander. I need to move on.

Then I see him. He obviously didn't see me right away, until he got to my locker. Once he did, his face was priceless!

'What are you doing here?' A startled Trevor asked.

'I was right, you don't want to help me.' I knew it. He didn't care for me. Why did I think he did? Oh yeah I was desperate.

I turned around to walk away. When something grabbed my arm.

'Let go!' I hissed. I knew who it was.

'I'm sorry. I just was surprised. I didn't know you wanted my help, and would come to my locker.'

I turned around. His eyes were looking at me very intensely. He looked liked he meant every, single, word. I believed him. 'I need your help. Please?' I hated asking.

He thought about it for a minuet, then replied. 'Of course. Meet me after school at the park.' With that he walked away.

Later? I needed help now. I'm still thinking about Alexander!

**Alexander's POV**

'Alexander, what's wrong? You've been looking sad ever since you came back home.' My mom asked me.

'It's nothing.' Though, it's everything. I miss Raven. I've been home for two days now, and I still can't get her out of my head.

I stayed in Dullsville for a few days before coming to Romania. I remember at night going to her bedroom window watching her. Watching her crying, and crying. That hurt me. I hurt her bad.

I wonder how she would of responded if I had just told her the truth? Would she still be upset at me? I knew the answer.

She would have been in Romania with me. Both of us would have been very happy. We wouldn't be miles apart.

Though I lied to her. I broke up with her. I need to be with her right now.

'Mom? What would you do if you had to leave behind someone you loved?' I had to ask.

'Hmm, well, there is a saying. _If you love someone let them go. If it was meant to be, they will come back._'

Well, I knew Raven loved me…

I have to go back. Tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So, how are you liking this? Good? Bad? Well any way I'm going to write another book after this one. Its going to be one for Darkest Powers. I don't got any idea's on it yet. But, if you have any idea's, message me. I would love to read your idea's. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this.**

**Chapter 7**

The day passed slowly. At lunch, I saw Becky Miller, my best friend. Or so I thought.

'Hey Becky!' I called out to her.

She turned around and glared at me.

'What? You're speaking to me?' Ouch.

'Becky, what's wrong?' I think I knew it, but I didn't want it to be true.

'Oh you know. You always spend your nights with Alexander. I'm fine with that. Though, you totally ignore me at school and the daytime. What am I? Not good enough for you? I thought I was your best friend. Obviously I was wrong.' She started crying. I hated it when she cried. It always made me feel bad. Not that I don't feel bad already.

'Aw Becky, don't cry. I'm so sorry. Alexander was right. I was spending too much time with him.'

Her eyes softened. 'You guys got in a fight?' This is why I liked Becky. She always was so kind. Even if we were in a fight.

'Yes, no. He broke up with me. He told me that I was spending too much time with him, and not with my friends. I'm sorry Becky.' I told her. Who knows, maybe she will help me get over him like Trevor was.

'Oh no! Here I am, totally hating on you. And here you are hurting. Sorry. You need help. You look like a mess. Come over after school with me?'

Oh no. 'I can't.' I told her. 'Trevor told me he was going to help me after school. I'm meeting him at the park. How about after I meet Trevor, or tomorrow?' I asked hopefully. Becky's expression changed from sadness to anger.

'Trevor! Your ditching me for Trevor? He's not going to help you. Your going to let your arch enemy help you, over your best friend. I'm right. You do need help. With your life!' With that, she stormed off.

I just stood there. There was no use trying to go after her. She needs to cool off. Alexander was right. No wonder why he broke up with me. I'm a mess.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. When I opened my locker, I saw the paintings Alexander put in there when we went to the dance. I really need to take them off.

When I got to the park, Trevor still wasn't there. Sighing, I went and sat on the bench. Five minuets later, he still was a no show. Who knows, maybe he wasn't going to show. Or, this is a prank. I was leaning towards the prank.

Ten minuets later, I saw him coming. He was smiling at me. _Yep. This was a prank. _I thought. I got up.

'If this is a prank. Just tell me.' I told him. I defiantly wasn't in the mood to get pranked.

He just looked at me funny. 'Prank? Why would I prank you? Oh. I know I'm late. I just didn't want to be here in broad daylight. I don't want my friends seeing me. No offence.'

Great. So he will help me, just not in front of my friends. Oh yeah, I'm a freak. Then I remembered what he said. I looked at the sky. The sun was setting. This reminded me of those times when I would be waiting outside the mansion, waiting for Alexander to wake up. 'Whatever. Thanks for helping me.' I told him.

He looked at me while he sat next to me. 'Thanking me? Who are you? You really need my help.' Now it was my turn to look at him. 'That's my girl,' he responded. I just let it slide. I wasn't in the mood.

'So, why do you need my help?' He asked me. So he hasn't heard yet.

'Alexander broke up with me.' I told him.

He looked at me. 'Why?'

'He said I've been spending so much time with him, and not any time with my friends. That's all.' I explained to him.

'I'm sorry about that.' Sorry?

'Why are you sorry? You didn't break up with me. So will you help me? I know you've been with tons of girls, what do I do?' _Please, please, please help me._

'Well, do what I do. Move on. Simple.' He explained to me.

_Easy for you. _'But I don't really want to move on. I loved him. And anyway. Who would go out with me? I'm a freak.' I told him.

'I would.' He told me. And before I could say anything, he started to kiss me.

I tried to push him away from me. But he wouldn't. He kept kissing me.

Finally he finished.

I slapped him across the face. 'You jerk! How could you?' I got my stuff and ran to my house. Though not before seeing someone on the way home.

'Alexander?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone. Happy Easter Sunday. Anyways, thanks for reading this book. I just have to way that this is the last chapter. ****L I hope you all have enjoyed this book. Keep an eye out for my next book. Its going to be for Darkest Powers. Might Have first chapter up sometimes this week. Maybe today. Well enjoy. And REVIEW! J**

**Disclaimer: I finally- never mind. I can't lie. Don't own it.**

**Chapter 8 Alexander POV (For the whole chapter)**

Raven and Trevor. Raven and Trevor. It can't be. It can't. I come all this way back here to apologize to Raven. And what do I see? Her and Trevor making out. I couldn't watch.

I needed to see Raven. So I went to Becky's house. I thought she might be there. Not. Becky told me that Raven was in the park. She told me that Raven said that Trevor wanted to help her. Of all people.

So I went to the park. Once I got there, I was sick to my stomach. I knew I was gone for just over a week. But still. If that was me. I wouldn't be kissing anyone.

Well then again, I loved her. I know I broke her heart, but, I thought she loved me enough to not be kissing Trevor. Trevor! Her arch enemy! It was hard to believe. Once I saw that, I turned around and walked away. I needed her back.

I was sitting on the sidewalk, when I heard someone crying while running. I looked up. Raven. She saw me.

'Alexander?' She asked. Was it just me, or was she happy to see me. She couldn't. She loved Trevor.

'Raven.' I just said. 'Where's Trevor? I thought you liked him now.' I knew that was mean. But I couldn't help it.

She looked at me. Her face got angry. 'I don't know.'

'Well, last time I saw him, he was making out with _you._' I responded. She didn't have to lie.

Raven looked hurt. Like my words cut her. 'He kissed me, I didn't kiss him.' She told me.

'So that's why your hands were on his chest?' I asked her.

'I was trying to get him off me!' She exclaimed. 'And why do you care? You broke up with me. You don't have to worry about me.' Ooh. She had a point. But I love her!

'But I do care! I had to do that because I love you!' I explained. Her face softened. Did she think that I didn't love her?

She was still angry at me. 'Oh yeah. I wasn't hanging out with my friends and spending most of my time with you. To me, that doesn't scream _I love you_ to me.'

I had to tell her. 'I lied. My parents wanted me back in Romania.'

'Then why didn't you just tell me. I would of came with you!' She yelled.

'I wanted to keep you safe!' I knew she would of wanted to come. I knew it! 'We just got over that feud with Jagger and Luna, I didn't want it to start and I needed to keep you safe.'

She smiled a tiny smile. My heart fluttered. 'I love you. Always have and always will.' I told her.

'How do I know your telling me the truth? You might leave me again.' She asked.

She was doubting me. Then again I would if I were her. I looked at her. I got down on one knee. Pulling out a ring box. She gasped.

'Raven Madison. I love you with all my heart. When I first saw you sneaking in the mansion. I knew I was in love with you. Everyday, or make it every night I'm with you, you make me feel alive. I don't know the last time I felt like that. I promise to always love you. I love you. Will you marry me?' I asked her.

She looked down at me. 'Yes! Yes I'll marry you!' Her whole face lit up.

I slid the ring on her finger. She gave me a big hug. I looked down and kissed her, and she kissed me back.

This is going to be a great life.

**The end.**

**Once again, I want to thank you for reading this. I had lots of fun writing this. **

**-IlikeBubblegum**


End file.
